Check Your Number
by Littlestme
Summary: Ever sent someone something you shouldn't of? - Smut/Lemon Love stuff. Day One Gajevy Love Fest 2015


**Smutty/Lemon - Love - YAY**

 **Selfies**

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Levy's Mistake**

"Hehe! I hope Gajeel likes this picture" Levy giggled to herself, she'd finally mustered up the courage to take a racy picture of herself for her boyfriend, after weeks and weeks of discussion between herself and Lucy. Lucy finally convinced her it was a good idea to send Gajeel a picture.

Scrolling down the list on her phone she was about to click Gajeel before Lily burst in through the door, causing her to select Lucy in the panic of her being butt naked on the bed before the Exceed.

* * *

"Huh? Oh its a picture from Levy!" Lucy chirped as she opened the picture on her phone. Her jaw dropped at the image before her. Cana snatched the phone out of the frozen woman's clutches, her eyes boggled.

"So that's why you don't have a boyfriend Lucy!" she cackled loudly as she admired the little bluenette on the bed.

Aquarius summoned herself at the sound of this, leaning over Cana's shoulders to get a good look at the picture before her. "Couldn't get guys to notice you so you moved onto girls huh...?"

"THATS NOT IT!" Lucy's face blushed profusely.

Loke summoned himself and grabbed the phone off Cana, "Now I understand why you've always rejected me, but I have to say I don't mind the pair of you. With me" he readjusted his glasses with a smile on his face.

Virgo joined in as she looked at the picture, her jaw dropped a little as her eyes widened at the angle Levy had put her self into.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY PHONE OF LEVY NAKED!"

"Is it time for punishment Princess?"

Lucy began attempting to force close the gates as she realised the entire guild hall had become deathly silent.

All eyes were now on Lucy.

She felt the burning sensation of two crimson eyes boring into her skull, tilting her head upwards she held her phone close to her chest.

"Ohh... I was just about to delete it... I'm sure it was a mistake – I mean your name is similar to Lucy... Right?"

Grabbing the phone from her hands Gajeel stares at the image for the longest time, deleting it himself he throws the phone back to Lucy.

Grunting and storming out the guildhall to track down Levy.

 _His nose began running red as he left the doors. She looked incredible!_

* * *

Throwing open the door to the house Gajeel grabbed Lily who was busy reading a paper and tossed him out the open front door much to his dismay.

His shoulders hunched over as he stood in the door frame looking at his prize, desperately trying to hide herself in the bathroom.

Pushing open the door to the bathroom Gajeel grabbed the bluenette's wrists as he forced his lips to connect with hers, pulling her close to his body. Causing a small squeak of surprise.

Tearing off her towel, it allowed him to grab at her small breasts as he kept a firm hold of her lips, biting down onto her bottom lip. Slapping her juicy ass leaving a red hand mark.

Picking Levy up in his arms he threw her onto the bed with ease. Watching her petite body bounce as her breasts jiggled slightly. Before she could protest Gajeel had torn off his own clothes and was now laying over her naked body, pressing his hard cock against her body.

He looked down with lust in his eyes as he stared at Levy's plump lips. Kissing her lips he felt her own part slightly allowing him to explore her mouth, feeling the hot tongue swirl around as it played against her own.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her hands into his thick black mane. Growling he pulled them off him to her surprise as he held them above her head. Biting hard onto her neck leaving indentations of his teeth listening to her gasping from pleasure as he pressed his hardness against her inner thigh.

Casting a quick pair of metal handcuffs he grinned at Levy as he pushed up her legs, pulling them apart.

The bluenette blushed profusely as he looked at her core, licking his lips before delving deep into her hot wet folds, exploring with his tongue and fingers.

Levy could barely breathe as he promptly forced his hard shaft deep into her body, feeling the walls wrap tightly around him.

Watching her breasts bounce as he pounded her little body, listening to her cry out from pleasure. Her arousal scent clouding his mind as he pushed her over the edge biting down on her neck whilst they reached their limit together.

* * *

 **Gajeel's Mistake**

"Oi what's Metalhead sending me a picture for? Here Gray, look at this, since when does Gajeel dress like this?"

Gray spat out the food he was eating at the sight of Gajeel naked on the bed, covering his modesty with a very horrified looking Lily.

"Why would you even think that's its acceptable to show me that Natsu?!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Erza stood behind the pair from the loud ruckus erupting, bending down she looked at the picture before her. Her face began turning bright red, matching her scarlet hair.

Levy skipped over as she nosily heard Gajeel's name mentioned, peeking a glance at the screen in Erza's hands her face matches Erza's hair before turning an even darker shade.

"EEEH?!" Levy squealed.

Gajeel wondered into the guildhall, just as he was about to leave at the sound of the conversation he wished he never overheard Cana kindly shouting loud enough for the entire guild to hear.

 **"GAJEEL! I know you're close to your cat but is that picture really necessary?!"** She laughed heartily as Levy died a little.

The guild began laughing, "Oh Levy.. Its not like you didn't do the same thing the other day," Mirajane winked at the bluenette who hugged her knees, rocking under the table.

Remembering she sent the message to Lucy and not Gajeel and had pressed that stop button countless times.

She began to giggle a little. It was ridiculous to get upset over, plus _Gajeel looked sensational !  
_

 **==[o0o]==**


End file.
